Halloween Zombie Apocalypse: The Rogue Islands Race
= Overview = The Rogue Islands Race is a deathrace through the Rogue Isles for low-level villains. The concept was devised by Mothers_Love, a member of the EU City of Heroes Forum. The Event will be held on Halloween (31 October 2008) - which coincides with the Halloween Event 2008. The idea of a Deathrace is that the contestants create a low-level character and must get from one place to another as quickly as possible. Although this sounds easy there are a number of factors that need to be considered. Certain Powersets have powers that can't be used as they would be unfair (such as Personal Force Field, Siphon Speed, Accelerate Metabolism and other speed enhancing powers.) The complete proposal and subsequent discussion can be found on the City of Heroes European Forums on this thread The event will be split into two parts. The Deathrace and a Costume Competition afterwards. Evolution Radio and Music World Radio will be covering the event for anyone who'd like to hear what's happening too! = The Race = The Route The race will run from Kalinda in Mercy Island via Port Oakes and Cap Au Diable and will finish in Grandville. The event will be held on the Union server. To complete the race the participants will need to collect 13 CoV Exploration Badges. Mothers_Love has provided a screenshot slideshow run-through. The badges that are needed to be collected are: * Cesspool * Snake Charmer * Chum * The Next Big Thing * Fortified * Widower * Scurvy Dog * Powder Monkey * Washed Up * Driller * Egghead * Media Junky * Master of the Airwaves The route that the competitors take is entirely down to their own discretion however the route suggested by Mothers_Love is the most direct. Remember though - You may not use flightpacks anywhere, or travel by sea in Cap Au Diable. The Rules *The race will be from Kalinda in Mercy Isle to the statue of Lord Recluse inside the main tower in the centre of Grandville *The race will be held on the Union Server, and participants need to meet beside Kalinda at 20.00 (8pm) GMT / 21.00 (9pm) CET. The race will start at 21.00 GMT/22.00 CET on Friday 31 October 2008 *The criteria for entrants are: **Entrants must be level 4 and must not have any of the 13 badges that are needed to be collected during the race ** Certain Powers will be banned from being used during the race. These include (This list is not exhaustive and new powers may be added): ***Personal Force Field, ***Siphon Speed, ***Accelerate Metabolism, ***Speed Boost, ***Inertial Reduction **For similar reasons participants may not create a Stalker **The GvE Jump Pack may be used (in fact, it may be considered necessary!), however the Mayhem Mission Zero-G Pack and the purchasable jetpack booster pack are not allowed to be used **Craftable powers (e.g. Ethereal Shift) are not permitted **Enhancement slots are permitted. *The sea may not be used in Cap Au Diable *Inspirations are permitted (any size) *If anyone thinks that another character is cheating then they are encouraged to sing like a canary and grass up the offender. As the relationship of most Villains to the truth is often a very long distance one, evidence will be required. *Any master forger may want to think carefully before providing fake evidence. Mothers_Love can spot a fake at 50 pixels... and punishment will be swift and harsh! *Because of the nature of the prizes, this competition is only available to people who are over 18. *As the organiser, judge, jury and executioner, Mothers_Love's decision is final and no argument will be entered into. You have been warned! *All participants will be expected to have fun - fun levels will be monitored and anyone found to be fun-less will be fed to the Arachnoids The Prizes Mothers_Love has arranged for a huge prize fund to be made available: First Prize *A brand new copy of the The Evil Dead on DVD. *NCsoft laptop mini-mouse + collapsable PC headphones. *An Arachnos Cape. *Three CoX bumper stickers 'Loyal Servant of Arachnos','I'd rather be fighting Villains' and 'Unleash the Hero within'. *Captain Mako and Statesman Heroclix collectable miniatures. *A 'Ghostwidow wants you' postcard and a sheet of CoV stickers. *City of Heroes/Villains poster, Lineage II poster and various collectable cards from NCsoft licences. *Glossy Tabula Rasa mini-standees. *A Lord Recluse mousemat. *An Arachnos Pin-Badge. *Various Fan Artworks on the City of Heroes/Villains license from Mumsie. *A stick of "NCsoft Brighton Rocks" rock *PPD Hardsuit Code *Hallowe'en themed sweeties Second Prize *A brand new copy of George A Romero's Land of the Dead: Directors cut on DVD. *A 'Victory through Power' Arachnos mousemat. *Captain Mako and Manticore Heroclix collectable miniatures. *'Loyal Servant of Arachnos' + 'Evil doesn't Sleep-Why should You?' bumper-stickers. *Various collectable cards from NCsoft licenses. *Glossy Tabula Rasa + Guild Wars Nightfall mini-standees. *Various Fan Artworks on the City of Heroes/Villains license from Mumsie. *PPD Hardsuit Code *Hallowe'en themed sweeties Third Prize *A brand new copy of Resident Evil Extinction on DVD. *A 'Victory through Power' Arachnos mousemat. *A Captain Mako Heroclix collectable miniature. *Two CoX bumper stickers: 'Forget traffic:Fly to work' + 'Unleash the Hero within'. *Various Fan Artworks on the City of Heroes/Villains license from Mumsie. *PPD Hardsuit Code *Hallowe'en themed sweeties Marshalls *'Raven Mother' *Global Warning *Chain Breaker *Accorax *Arbiter White *Mr Reaver *Rumble Strip *K-Gun (@Zeero92) Entrants *Conductive *Alien Runner 1 *Alien Runner 2 *Lost for Words *Evil Nick Knowles *Hot Sound *Racer D *Zombie FB *The Cheeteh *Deaf Racer *Capt Davey Bones *The Running Man *Iced Mirth *Sal's Racer *Kitty Kat Bravo *Painette *Lord Jester *Blind Beauty *Dead Riser The Winners It was a well run race, very close for some, not so close for others, but the winners were: First Place Lost For Words Second Place Hot Sound Third Place Sal's Racer = Halloween Themed Costume Competition = The Rules *The competition is open to all Villains on the Union Server. *The Judge's decision is final *The competition will be Halloween themed *It is not necessary to take part in the race to take part in the costume contest *Invented Costume Pieces are allowed *Concept, Name and Biography may help! *The Judge is above and beyond bribery, no - really she is! The Prizes The prize for the winner will be: *A brand new copy of 28 Days later on DVD. *An actual strand of Ghostwidows hair! (Mumsie acquired this in a catfight with GhostWidow at Memorabilia '06. (throbbing with dark power this will be shipped in bio-stasis). *Captain Mako and Statesman Heroclix collectable miniatures. *Collapsable PC headphones. *Miss Liberty photo *Three CoX bumper stickers 'Evil doesn't Sleep-Why should You?', 'Loyal Servant of Arachnos' + 'Forget Traffic:Fly to work'. *An Arachnos Pin-Badge. *Glossy GuildWars Eye of the North + GuildWars Nightfall Mini standees. *An Art of GuildWars:NightFall booklet with 123 pages of beautiful art from the ArenaNet art team. *Various Fan Artworks on the City of Heroes/Villains license from Mumsie. *A stick of "NCsoft Brighton Rocks" rock *PPD Hardsuit Code *Hallowe'en themed sweeties *A PPD Hardsuit Code will also be available to both the second (plus 10 Million inf) and third (plus 15 Million inf) placed people in the Costume Competition. Entrants *Pain Conductor *Rumex *Kitty Kat Bravo *Conductive *Big Bad Zombie Man *Flamanda *Folly *Lady Arachne *Sal's Racer *Lord Jester *Sinister Silence *Libertina *Bad Hat *Ominous Wind *Dark Merchant *Rumble Strip *Bella de LLuca *Blitz . *Enigma Dragon *The Runningman *Murdo McTaggart *Ariarathes *Evil Twoface The Winners The Winners of the Costume Competition were: First Place Murdo McTaggart Second Place Bad Hat Third Place Ariarathes There is also the chance that the winners may be granted "Yellow Titles", however this depends on the turnout. = Useful Links = *The News Article on the City of Villains Website *The discussion thread on the EU City of Heroes Forum *The route guide provided by Mothers_Love *Evolution Radio *Music World Radio *Screenshots courtesy of fireofthephoenix Category:Special Events Last Edited : efan78 23:21, 31 October 2008 (UTC)